James Bond (Daniel Craig)
Commander James Bond, C.M.G., R.N. (born April 13, 1968) is a Senior Operational Officer of the 'Double-O' ('00') Branch, an ultra-covert Black Ops unit within the British Secret Intelligence Service (MI6). As an agent of MI6, Bond holds code number "007". The 'double-O' prefix indicates his discretionary licence to kill in the performance of his duties. For the 2006 "reboot" of the Bond film franchise, English actor Daniel Craig was cast in the role. He appeared in Casino Royale (2006), Quantum of Solace (2008), Skyfall (2012) and is contracted to perform the role for two more films. In addition he also provided his voice and likeness for several James Bond video games. ---- Youth James Bond was born on April 13, 1968, in West Berlin, Germany. His father Andrew Bond of Glencoe, Scotland, was a Senior Accounts Manager for Vickers Defence Systems (now BAE Systems Land & Armaments Group), while his mother Monique Bond (née Delacroix) was originally from Yverdonm Canton de Vaud, Switzerland. Until age 11, Bond was educated in Switzerland and Germany, where his father was stationed as a Vickers executive. Both parents died tragically in a climbing accident while attempting to scale north-east ridge of the Aiguille de la Persévérance. After the death of his parents, he was privately tutored by his aunt and guardian, Miss Charmain Bond of Pett Bottom, Kent.[1] He also lived at the family's estate in Scotland, Skyfall Lodge. From age 12 to 13, Bond attended Eton until he was expelled for repeated curfew violations and 'trouble' with one of the maids. He then attended his father’s alma mater, Fettes College. While there he won numerous athletic competitions and twice boxed for the school as a light weight. He also formed the first intermural judo league for the public school circuit. During his teens, he spent time studying both climbing and skiing with local Austrian instructorHannes Oberhauser of Kitzbühel during term breaks at Fettes. Bond's one strong relationship, this friendship ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father.[2] During a stint at the University of Geneva under an exchange program with Fettes, Bond led an expedition to the very mountain where his parents had died. Bond climbed it with friends and never told them of his personal and tragic link to the location. After graduating from Fettes at the age of 17, Bond began attending the Britannia Royal Naval College. While there, Bond excelled in all areas of training. Bond matriculated from his coursework at BRNC with passable marks. However, whilst excelling at athletic competitions, strategic operations, and counter-intelligence courses, his unconventional approach to his education, his diffident attitude to some of his superiors, and a lack of respect for curfew drew him many demerits. On more than one occasion, a fellow candidate was strongly suspected of lying to protect Bond from punishment. In his later teens, Bond lost his one surviving close relative, his aunt Charmain Bond. Military Service Bond conducted his year of Sea Service with high recommendations from his Chief Petty Officers and Warrant Officers. He applied for and was uniformly recommended for work in Naval Intelligence. Bond served as an intelligence officer on HMS Exeter both before and during Operation Granby, and later was able to transfer to submarine service, touring on the HMS Turbulent. His natural abilities, mental quickness and confidence impressed his commanding officers. Within the year of being assigned to HMS Turbulent, it became apparent that Bond was not being sufficiently challenged with his duties, so Bond volunteered for the Special Boat Service. Bond excelled at SC3 and Underwater and Aquatic Warfare training. He constantly equaled or bested his superior officers and instructors in all areas after nominal experience. Bond earned the distinction of being the only candidate to entirely escape detection during the night limpet placement operation at Plymouth. There was some doubt as to whether Bond had actually accomplished the mission per the assignment until he demonstrated his rather ingenious method of eluding the underwater infra-red cameras and sonar systems in-place. His techniques were rapidly included in future training. Upon completion of UAW training, Bond commenced Advanced Commando Parachute training at Brize Norton. A very dramatic incident occurred when Bond participated in the first group freefall exercise. At 900 meters the third jumper Lieutenant Cameron's ripcord pins jammed causing the main chute to malfunction, and he panicked. As the fourth jumper, Bond spotted Cameron, and at great personal risk, repositioned himself to aerially intercept Lt. Cameron at approximately 450 meters, and deploy Lt. Cameron's chute. Bond deployed at 250 meters. Lt. Cameron shattered his hip upon landing, although Bond escaped without serious injury. Bond's record with training earned him placement with the 030 Special Forces Unit, rather than deployment as a swimmer-canoeist with the standard SBS Units in Poole. During further training with 030 SFU, Bond earned certifications for the operation of assault helicopters, Harrier-class jets, fixed wing aircraft, hovercrafts, marine assault vessels, armored vehicles, and other crafts. Bond served with distinction in the 030 Special Forces Unit. He proved adept at training other candidates, initiating athletic competitions, and fostering a creative environment. During his three-year tenure with the 030 SFU, Bond rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. He saw covert service in Iraq, Somalia, Iran, Libya, and active service in Bosnia. Upon completion of his duties in Bosnia, where Bond was credited with saving the lives of nearly 100 men from a Serbian militia in one village. Bond was recruited by the RNR Defence Intelligence Group and awarded the rank of Commander. Bond's work with the Defence Intelligence Group at Defence Intelligence and Security Centre, Chicksands, proved highly satisfactory, although his fellow officers noted Bond's rather casual attitude toward command structure and protocol. Bond's work provided vital intelligence during key moments with Libya, Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan, Cyprus, Indonesia, China (during the Hong Kong handover) and North Korea. In Libya, Bond was able to secure detailed assessments of the status of the Libyan government's reputed financial ties to numerous terrorist organizations, as well as crucial information related to the settlement of issues related to the Pan Am 103 case. In Iraq, Bond was able to monitor Iraqi counter-moves to the UNSCOM (now UNMOVIC) inspections process during one key period. Bond undertook a particularly hazardous mission into Afghanistan to rescue a researcher deemed important to Her Majesty's government who was being imprisoned by the Taliban government. During the S-300 missile crisis in Cyprus, Bond helped undermine the Republic of Cyprus government's confidence, and, it is felt, helped bring a peaceful resolution to the matter. During his tenure at the RNR DI Group, Bond attended specialized courses at Cambridge (where he achieved a first in Oriental Languages), Oxford and other institutions. Bond left the RNR DI Group after recruitment by MI6 at the age of 30. ---- MI6 Bond completed all orientation and MI6 Covert Operations training in eight weeks. He received exceptionally high marks for physical endurance, logic, and Psychological Ops exercises. His first assignment was at the British Embassy in Kingston, Jamaica. His duties there included: translation of Haitian, French and Dutch West Indies communiqués, interdiction efforts with gun and drug smuggling between Kingston and London (resulting in a letter of commendation from his superior, Charles DaSilva), and four days of Black Ops reconnaissance in Cuba, penetrating military compounds. Bond then was appointed Senior Advisor at the British Embassy in Rome. He was promoted to Ops Specialist simultaneous with this posting. Although based nominally in Rome, his duties took him to Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran, Lebanon, France, Spain, China and the United States. He worked back-channel sources to aid in solving a minor crisis between the U.S. and China. Bond worked with his former Special Forces unit to penetrate and gain intelligence on Iraqi military and suspected unconventional weapons installations in late-2002 and early-2003. Afterwards, Bond was posted to the MI6 headquarters in London, where he continued to work as a Mission Specialist (within Black Ops) in such locations as Cuba, the United States, Austria, Spain, Russia, the Ukraine, Uzbekistan, the Sudan, and the UAE. ''Casino Royale At the age of 38, Bond was promoted to 'Double-O' ('00') status. The ultra-secret '00' Branch is the elite of the Secret Intelligence Service. These covert agents, known as 'double-Os', have proven themselves capable enough in the field to be entrusted with the license to kill -- the authorization to, at their own discretion, commit assassination and acts that might be otherwise considered murder in order to complete their missions, without having to seek permission from headquarters first. Bond earned his stripes in the '00' Branch by killing two people, Section Chief Dryden - who had been selling secrets from within MI6 - and Dryden's contact. After Bond killed Dryden's contact in a bathroom in Lahore, Pakistan, he flew to the Czech Republic, where he killed Dryden in the Section Chief's office. Bond was consequently granted '00' status and awarded the infamous code number "007". On his first mission as agent 007, Bond and an agent named Carter worked cooperatively in an attempt to capture international bomb-maker, Molloka. At a mongoose/cobra fight in Madagascar, Bond and Carter conducted surveillance on Molloka but, due to a foolish mistake made by Carter, the suspected criminal realized he was being watched and attempted to escape. Bond pursued Molloka through the jungle, up an enormously high construction site and finally to the Nambutu Embassy, where he attempted to arrest the suspected bombmaker. However, Bond found himself surrounded by Nambutu soldiers, who died after he shot Molloka and caused an explosion that partly also destroyed the embassy. The incident infuriated the British government, as Bond had only been instructed to capture Molloka, but the criminal's cell phone led Bond to discover a terrorist plot to blow up a gigantic prototype''Skyfleet airliner at Miami International Airport. Bond managed to stop the terrorists from succeeding and killed a man named Carlos, who had replaced Molloka as the criminal responsible for destroying the airliner. Following this success, M informed Bond that the mastermind of the incident was a man known as Le Chiffre, who served as private banker to terrorists. Le Chiffre had been using his clients' money to short sell successful companies and then would engineer terrorist attacks to sink their stock values so he could make a fortune. When Bond foiled Le Chiffre's plan to destroy the Skyfleet, the banker was left with a major loss since he had shorted the company's shares. Needing to recoup his clients' money, Le Chiffre had set up a high-stakes poker tournament at the Casino Royale in Montenegro. Hoping that a defeat would force Le Chiffre to aid the British government in exchange for protection from his creditors, MI6 entered Bond into the tournament. He was assisted in the mission by a fellow MI6 officer named René Mathis and Vesper Lynd, a foreign liaison agent from HM Treasury's Financial Action Task Force. She was sent to make sure that Bond adequately managed the funds provided by MI6. Bond went on to win the tournament and since then James Bond has proven himself to be one of the most capable officers in MI6's employ. Personality and abilities :Raoul Silva: "Just look at you, barely held together by your pills and your drink." :James Bond: "Don't forget my pathetic love of country." :―Skyfall (2012) Relationships and friendships Bond has never been married. He has had many liaisons with members of the opposite sex, but none of particular closeness or length. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women. He professes to have never fallen in love. Bond maintains no friendships from before his parents' death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. His one strong relationship with an adult from his teens and early twenties - one Hannes Oberhauser of Kitzbuhel, Austria - ended when Oberhauser disappeared mysteriously. Bond has referred to Oberhauser as a second father. Bond also developed a close relationship with M throughout his work with her; although this was shown on numerous occasions, perhaps the most memorable is when she died in his arms and confessed that he was one thing that she got right. Following her death, Bond shed a tear and affectionately kissed her body before shutting her eyes for the last time. Hobbies Bond has excelled in solitary sport. He is an avid climber, diver, swimmer, and an excellent runner. Bond does not race cars, but he does enjoy driving very expensive vehicles very fast. Bond has gambled at many European casinos, although never to ruin. He has been known to gamble more than he can afford to lose, although he always gambles with a plan and a clear understanding of the odds. Bond drinks, but not to excess. His drinking seems to be a way for him to test his personal limits at times rather than a vice. Skills Strategist: '''Bond proved to be an excellent strategist, able to create several plans to achieve their goals. '''Detective: '''James also proved very effective in getting information. He also possessed a unique analytical ability, he was able to deduce the origin and character of Vesper, only their clothes and vocabulary, he was also able to deduce that Severine was a prostitute only for a small tattoo on her arm. Bond always makes analysis of the environment and people, being the minimum preparad for any kind of hostile reaction. Bond has used a system of mnemonics, where he can store Thousands of pieces of information of any kind to or filed away memory, available for immediate recall, in his memory of the computer. Most information was related to work, so best were not committed to writing in any case. '''Multilingualism: '''Bond is skilled with languages, and speaks fluently without accent in Italian, French and German, and speaks, reads and writes a passable Greek, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese and Japanese. '''Persuasion: '''James always uses inductive or psychological changes of tricks to people make other information you deem, or do you favors. For women, it easily seduce, usually leading to the bed. '''Peak Physical Condition: '''Physically, Bond is at the peak of physical condition for a man his age who engages in an intense exercise regimen, he is tough and as accomplished as a commando. He is muscular and an impressive physical specimen. James engages in daily exercise, these including: swimming, diving, running and shooting. Bond could run for long times without tiring, while doing free running movements. He also had a large lung capacity, and since he could stay underwater for more than 1 minute. '''Master Combatant: '''Bond has a great ability to melee combat, being pro-effective in various types of martial arts and judo expert, and can kill a grown man with a single blow of his hand, when put enough pressure on the fingers. While he prefers eliminate your targets with guns and undetected, Bond is sometimes forced to fight melee in such cases he fights with tenacity, with their attacks based on accurate and fast strokes, or counterattacks. Generally it neutralizes the opponent, breaking limbs like arms and wrists. Bond also has a tendency to use objects in the environment to your advantage, such as heights, desks, scissors, stairs, doors and windows and even the weapons of their enemies. Alone was able to knock out several MI6 agents, even handcuffed. '''Reflexes: '''James has great reflexes and reaction time, he was able to get an unloaded gun in the air, and throws it into Mollaka, while he was on a crane lifted several feet tall. '''Endurace: '''Due to his physical topping, Bond has great physical strength, he was the strike fiercely several times, dropped from great heights, was shot, stabbed and tortured, however rarely stopped fighting, or sketched pain. Bond also has high tolerance to pain when tortured by Le Chiffre, he was attacked several times in the testes, however seize the tremendous pain, he still made fun of Le Chiffre. '''Free Running: '''Bond showed remarkable ability to run free and can move quickly while evading various obstacles, and glide over narrow passages. He could make big jumps between rooftops and walls, and even jump on moving vehicles. He managed to stay with Mollaka, even though the specialist of Parkour. '''Skilled Assassin: '''Bond is a killer specialist, trained to eliminate the target anyway,being possibly the best assassin around MI6. At first their preferred form of murder, is with pistols with silencer. However depending on the situation, it can eliminate the target with any object, such as scissors, knives, and axes. It can also eliminate them physically, usually with strangulation, he has proved capable of strangling a man of low water using legs. He can also use explosive objects, high places or to kill. '''Markmanship: '''Due to its self military training, Bond became expert in handling all types of weapons. He also exceptional precision, speed and reaction, which can eliminate many men simultaneously without wasting a shot. He proved perfectly capable of handling machine guns, sub-machine guns and sniper rifles, as has however preferably 9mm pistols. Bond could handle handguns with unique ability, using both in the physical attacks and shots, he often quickly disarms his enemies, and use your weapon while using the body as a human shield. His accuracy was unmatched with weapons, he always fatal shooting in locations such as organs and head, even when their targets are moving and attacking. Their responsiveness is formidable, he could draw his weapon with incredible speed and hitting targets simultaneously. Bond also the ability to switch between weapons with great speed, how to adapt to different places, varying its position, lying down, taking cover and so on. '''Skill With Blades: '''He is a great expert in combat with knives and blades varied. With precise knowledge of the human body, Bond can kill an enemy quickly, hitting a vein or artery specifies, but also simply paralyze a muscle or limb. He also has preference for shaving knives. Bond showed great skill to knife throwing, with a precision unmatched. '''Stealth: '''Bond showed remarkable skill at description, and can move quickly and quietly through places full of enemies. He proved easily capable of killing a man in a busy place, without being noticed. '''Vehicular '''Driver: '''James remarkably, has a formidable ability to drive cars and motorbikes, doing tricks and amazing places through steep and narrow, even at high speed. With a bike he was able to climb stairs, jump through windows and even fly over the Grand Bazaar. '''Aviation: '''James also proved to be able to fly planes with relative ease, as shown who was able to escape from two planes, standing with a cargo aircraft. '''Sailing Boat: '''Bond also proved to be able to run two boats using a simple fishing boat. Personality Bond is a unique individual. He appears to be of sound mind and strong spirit. Like most who lose parents in their youth, Bond has abandonment issues. He rarely makes long-lasting relationships with men or women. He professes to have never fallen in love. He maintains no friendships from before his parents’ death and only the most irregular contact with friends from his late teens. Bond is not nostalgic, but lives firmly in the present. He has only vague notions or thoughts about old age and retirement, which he does not seem to think he will live to see. He enjoys pushing himself to the limit, both mentally and physically. Bond's stress levels actually drop when the stakes are higher. He is prone to boredom and mild depression when not challenged. Bond has strong interpersonal skills. He can act comfortably in many situations, but does not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Bond's lone wolf personality-type tends to attract others. Bond is goal-oriented, but he often seeks these goals in an indirect and secretive way. He has kept many areas of his life meticulously compartmentalized, never allowing the emotional issues from the loss of his family or from relationships to intrude on his professional life. Bond seems to have an emotional and mental need for multiple layers of reality. He thrives when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he reveals to others. Thus Bond is excellent as burying information he does not wish to reveal, making him a very good security risk if questioned under almost any circumstance. Bond seeks structure in his life. He is a man of pattern and habit. He has acquired strong tastes. Bond both thrives under structure yet finds subtle ways of rebelling against it. He is not self-destructive, but he can be a challenge to his superiors. Bond uses humor as a shield and a weapon. He is skilled at making cutting remarks that reveal insecurities of others or mock death, danger and risk. Most importantly, Bond is deeply loyal to institutions. After his parents' death, Bond embraced his British and Scottish roots. His concept of his nationality is a large part of his identity. This is reflected in some of his social attitudes, which seem to embrace a British identity of the not to distant past. When pressed, Bond seems to identify with the notion of helping to "protect the realm", or "serving the monarch" and the ideals embodied in the mythic notion of St. George. Bond is solitary. He does not console himself by surrounding himself with others. His athletic pursuits tend to be solitary: running, skiing, hiking, swimming, diving, and most remarkably, climbing. While the world is far from black and white to James Bond, he doesn't tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order, tradition and change. Bond has chosen to identify with order and tradition. Bibliography http://jamesbond.wikia.com/wiki/James_Bond_(Daniel_Craig) Category:007 Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Orphans Category:Special Agents Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anti Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Neutral Good Category:Knifemen Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Multiple Saver Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Titular Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Ladies Men Category:Marksmen Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders